


Peine

by Garance



Series: Fairyshot [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Juvia devait avouer la vérité sur la mort de Silver à Grey.





	Peine

Peine

  
Juvia est tellement... Tellement... Tellement... Désolée pour monsieur Grey... Elle lui a pris son père en tuant le nécromencien qui le contrôlait et le maintenait en vie. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit continuer à l'aimer, après ce qu'elle a fait... Juvia voulait juste... Revoir monsieur Grey en vie. Juvia croyait que Grey allait surmonter sa peine plus rapidement, parce que monsieur Silver vivrait dans son cœur, mais elle se trompait... Monsieur Grey doit savoir la vérité, sur la deuxième mort de son père, même s'il doit frapper Juvia pour se consoler... Une fois que Juvia se sera fait pardonner, peu importe le temps que ça prendra... Juvia ira s'entraîner, peut-être avec monsieur Grey, pour pouvoir le protéger... Lui, et tous les autres de la guilde. Tout ceux de...

  
Fairy Tail...

  
Fin


End file.
